The present invention generally relates to casino card games including additional jackpot features. More particularly, it relates to methods for playing electronic and live table versions of casino poker games such as seven card stud and five card draw poker games, such as xe2x80x9cCaribbean Drawxe2x80x9d poker, all of which include optional jackpot features. Various methods and apparatus for introducing a single jackpot component into live casino table games are disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,861,041; 5,078,405; 5,584,485 and 5,626,341. Electronic poker games with additional jackpot features are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,653 to Suttle and Jones, which patent is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to methods for playing casino card games in which a set of cards are initially dealt and then additional cards are dealt, with provisions being made for a jackpot component awarded after initially dealt cards are reviewed and additional cards are dealt. Predetermined prizes are awarded to players who participate in the jackpot component by placing additional wagers, and the prizes are based upon preselected arrangements of playing cards in the hand after additional cards are dealt.
The present invention relates to improvements to methods for including a jackpot component as an additional feature in a casino card game which includes an initial deal of playing cards to a player, the player""s review of the initial set of cards, and the player""s receipt of additional cards. The jackpot component is adapted for casino games, such as the commercially available games known as xe2x80x9cCarribean Drawxe2x80x9d poker, xe2x80x9cCarribean Seven Card Studxe2x80x9d poker, and xe2x80x9cLet It Ridexe2x80x9d poker.
In a conventional casino draw poker game, a player places a wager to participate in the draw poker game and then receives five cards face down. The player then views the initial set of five cards and then determines whether to stand or draw up to two additional cards. The player must discard a corresponding number of cards, such that the player""s resulting hand still equals five total cards.
In accordance with the present invention, the player may participate in a jackpot component in which the player is eligible to receive a prize if the player""s initial set of five cards comprises a predetermined arrangement of cards, such as a royal flush, a straight flush, a four of a kind, a full house, or a flush, and is also eligible to win a second prize if the player""s hand comprises a predetermined arrangement of cards after drawing any additional cards, such as a royal flush, a straight flush, four of a kind, a full house, or a flush. The value of the prizes will typically increase for a higher ranking poker hand. Also, the prizes for the predetermined arrangement of cards after drawing additional cards will typically be less because it is easier for the player to achieve the predetermined arrangement of cards after having the advantage of reviewing the initial five cards and being afforded the option of discarding and drawing additional cards.
In order to participate in the jackpot component, the player may either be required to place at least a minimum value of wager for the underlying draw poker game, may be required to place a separate wager to participate in the jackpot component, or may be extended an option to place a separate wager in order to participate in the jackpot component. Also, the jackpot component may be subdivided into two separate jackpot componentsxe2x80x94one for the prizes associated with the initial five cards, and a second jackpot component associated with the player""s cards after the player has an opportunity to review the initial five cards and to discard and draw additional cards. In this latter embodiment, the player may be required to place two separate additional separate wagers in order to participate in the jackpot component, or the player may be afforded an opportunity to place a separate wager in order to participate in a selected one of either jackpot component only if the player has placed a separate wager for the first jackpot component.
It is also contemplated that if there are two separate wagers for each of the two jackpot components, the wagers need not be identical in value, but may be differing values, for example, the wager to participate in the first jackpot component may be one dollar, whereas the wager to participate in the second jackpot component may be fifty cents.
It is within the scope of the instant invention to use a combination of any of the foregoing wagering rules. For example, there might be no minimum wager for the underlying poker game (except a minimum established by the house for playing only the draw poker game) in order to participate in the jackpot component, there might be an optional, separate one dollar wager in order to participate in the first jackpot component, and there might be an optional, separate fifty cent wager in order to participate in the second jackpot component.
Preferably, any separate wagers in order to participate in the jackpot component do not affect the play or winnings involved with the underlying draw poker game.
The term xe2x80x9cjackpotxe2x80x9d is used in this application in its normal sense: (1) a prize or payback for the amount wagered that is much higher relative to other prizes or paybacks commonly associated with the casino game, or (2) a special, substantial prize not available as part of the normal, conventional play of the casino game. For example, a payback of 50 to 1 might be a jackpot for many casino games, but probably not for Roulette, where 35 to 1 paybacks are common. Also, for example, if the prize were one dollar, when the amount wagered is one dollar, such prize would not be considered a jackpot. Preferably, the prize is at least 100 times the value of the wager. The term xe2x80x9cjackpotxe2x80x9d includes a computer generated random jackpot amount within prescribed minimum and maximum values, and also includes fixed fee amounts, so-called xe2x80x9cmysteryxe2x80x9d amounts, and progressive amounts. The term xe2x80x9cjackpotxe2x80x9d also includes prizes having a known, fixed monetary value, a known, fixed ratio to the amount wagered, and other awards, such as automobiles or entry tickets to later held tournaments.
As an example, the first jackpot component might pay according to the following pay table for a one dollar separate wager:
The second jackpot component could pay according to a similar payout table, albeit, the monetary awards would be correspondingly lesser, because of the easier odds of obtaining the predetermined arrangement of cards.
Alternatively, each jackpot component might consist of a progressive jackpot which increases in proportion to the amount of each separate wager to participate in the respective jackpot component. Typically, a predetermined, selected percent of the value of the wager is added to the progressive jackpot amount, and nay amount not won during one round of the underlying draw poker game is carried over the next round of the game. Further, alternatively, the jackpot component may contain a mixture of a progressive jackpot as well as a fixed fee jackpot. So, for example, the first jackpot component including a mixture of a progressive jackpot and a fixed fee jackpot may provide the following payoff table for a one dollar separate wager:
Likewise, the second jackpot component may provide a similar payout, with the values of the awards being correspondingly lesser for the same value of the separate wager.
It is also contemplated that there may be a single separate wager in order to participate in both the first and the second jackpot components, or that both separate wagers contribute to a single progressive jackpot. In either of these latter situations, a royal flush for the first jackpot component might win 100% of the progressive jackpot amount, and the royal flush in the second jackpot component might win a lesser percentage, such as 25%, of the progressive jackpot amount.
It is also possible that the player may optionally place a separate wager to participate in the second jackpot component after reviewing the initial five cards, and before receiving any additional draw cards. Such a method would require the player to discard and draw additional cards in order to eliminate the possibility that the player""s initial five cards consist of a winning arrangement (other than four of a kind). Also, if a player has won the first jackpot component, the player may be disqualified from participating in the second jackpot component, even if the player has placed a second, separate wager in order to participate in the second jackpot component. For example, the player who has achieved a straight flush from the initial five card deal would stand with such a hand and would collect the prize for the first jackpot component, but would not be permitted to collect any additional prize for a straight flush in connection with the second jackpot component.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the jackpot component may be adapted for use in connection with a seven card stud poker game in which five cards are initially dealt to a player, the player reviews the initial five cards, and then (if the player does not fold) the player is automatically and necessarily provided with two additional cards. Typically, the player selects five of the seven total cards to arrange the highest ranking five card poker hand.
The seven card stud poker game could potentially have values of prizes that are higher in the second jackpot component than the first jackpot component, if the jackpot, instead of being used on the best five card poker hand out of the seven cards, is instead based upon a predetermined arrangement of cards such as a seven card straight flush, a seven card combination of four of a kind suited and three of a kind in the same suit, a seven card flush, etc.
The jackpot feature of the instant invention also may be used in connection with the xe2x80x9cLet It Ridexe2x80x9d poker game, which is generally described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,081, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein. In the xe2x80x9cLet It Ridexe2x80x9d poker game, the player initially receives three cards, and then may choose to remain in the game and receive up to two additional cards in the form of community cards. According to the present invention, the first jackpot component may be won if the player achieves a predetermined arrangement of the initial three cards, such as three of a kind suited, a three card straight, or a three card flush. The second jackpot component may be won if the player achieves a predetermined arrangement of the final five card hand, such as a royal flush, a four of a kind, a five card flush, etc.
Although certain specific, preferred embodiments of the present invention have been described above, it should be appreciated that the instant invention may be adapted to any casino game in which an initial set of cards is dealt, a player reviews the initial set of cards, and then the player receives additional cards.
It should also be appreciated that the instant invention is adaptable for either a live table game with a human dealer as well as electronic, video games. It is further contemplated that the instant casino game may be played on a personal computer or on the Internet without xe2x80x9crealxe2x80x9d wagers being won or lost, but rather with the wagers being simulated. Such simulation of wagers is included within the scope of the instant xe2x80x9ccasino gamexe2x80x9d.
When the instant invention is utilized in connection with a live casino table game, it is contemplated that (1) coin/token/chip acceptors, such as those associated with the xe2x80x9cCaribbean Studxe2x80x9d table game, the IGT xe2x80x9cProgressive Blackjackxe2x80x9d table game offered in New Jersey in the early 1990s, and the Shuffle Master xe2x80x9cLet It Ridexe2x80x94The Tournamentxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cLet It Ridexe2x80x94Bonus Betxe2x80x9d table games, or such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,041 to Jones et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,067 to IGT; (2) player selection button acceptors, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,194 to Breeding et al., or (3) credit or debit card acceptors, may be utilized whereby the placement of a wager to participate in the jackpot component may be electronically recognized. Either one or two of such acceptors may be positioned at each player location at a table and a light indicator may be selectively turned on or off to indicate the placement of a wager. Furthermore, each of the wagers placed for the jackpot component may be recorded sequentially, like an odometer. Controllers and progressive jackpot meters such as those associated with the aforementioned games of those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,041 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,067 may also be utilized in connection with the present invention in a conventional, well-known manner.